


out like a light

by ailiyasneski



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anyway yeah, M/M, Sleep, based off off something that happened to me, curt is tired, cynthia is mentioned, have fun, modern! curtwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailiyasneski/pseuds/ailiyasneski
Summary: curt’s been studying like hell. the sleep deprivation was going to catch up to him at some point- good thing owen was there to catch him when he fell.





	out like a light

**Author's Note:**

> based off of something that i did because i’m a dumb sap for my girlfriend. anyway have fun

curt was tired. 

he had spent the last three days with 6 hours of sleep tops preparing for finals. he needed to pass his classes- it was junior year, the most important year. SATs were done, college applications completed; the only thing left was to get his finals done an go home. of course, that meant the only way he could review everything he learned for the whole year in each of his 6 classes meant staying up past 3 every night just to understand concepts and equations. so, naturally he was burned out.  
it was the middle of second period when he got a text from 

‘meet me outside, back courtyard for lunch :)’

curt smiled. always count on owen to make his day a bit better. they’ve been best friend for four years, and dare say, more than that. it was unspoken, of course, but they both seemed to understand they had a mutual liking to the other. how could curt not like someone like owen? with his slightly long brown hair, deep pits of chocolate colored eyes, and his lip piercing and, god, everything about owen made curt like him more and more. 

lunch came around, and of course curt made his way down to the back of the courtyard. he rubbed his eyes as he looked st his phone- maybe a text from him? he was looking around and about to give up when he felt a pair of arms slink around his waist. 

“heya,” owen chirped, putting his chin on curt’s shoulder. 

“hey,” curt mumbled back, leaning into the touch. 

owen pulled away, moving around to face curt. he cringed. “god, you look like shit,” 

“yeah thanks, really helpin’ my self esteem,” curt joked back. 

owen played it off. “come here,” he motioned, practically skipping over to a bench in the corner. curt followed lazily; sitting next to owen, he pulled out a subway footlong. 

“where’d you get that?” owen asked. 

“staying up late has its benefits,” curt replied, tearing the wrapping from the top of the sub. he offered some to owen, who gladly accepted, taking a bite. 

“so, can i rant for a hot second?” owen sighed; when curt nodded, owen started like a bullet from a gun. “alright. i love cynthia, you know this. but god, just because she’s a senior doesn’t mean she’s better than us, you know? like, okay we get you’re almost an adult, but fucking act like it! honestly, i can’t even see how she managed to..” 

owen’s words faded away as curt eyes and head became heavier. he leaned onto owen’s shoulder- for a moment, curt registered owen’s voice stop, a small laugh, and then a head leaning on his own before the voice picked back up. he tried to listen, he really did, but the soft hum of owen’s chatter and the birds chirping lulled him into sleep. 

the next thing curt was aware of was a gentle nudge of his upper body. he gave a small groan, trying to bury his face deeper into the shoulder and smell of lavender. god, owen always smelled so amazing. 

“love?” owen asked softly, nudging him again. “love, lunch is over,” 

curt hummed. “tired,” 

owen have a small laugh. “i can tell,” everything was silent for a moment, and curt felt himself drifting off again. he felt owen plant a soft kiss on the top of his head. “goodnight, curt,” he whispered.


End file.
